Favorite Song
by Pittsburghgal82
Summary: Just an idea I had of the kids singing their favorite songs. And Will, Emma, Sue, possibly others! Plz read and review & I won't apologize for the amount of Wemma in here cause well, I love me some Wemma! Story is dead...just an FYI!
1. Will's Favorite

The glee club gathered for practice. As everyone took their seats, they couldn't help but notice that Mr Schue was with Miss Pillsbury. Finn, being Finn, stated 'What is Miss Pillsbury doing here?"

Will looked up and stated "She's helping us out with this weeks assignment. Don't worry, no one has to wear a t shirt with a saying on it. This week I want us to bond with our new members, and so your assignment is to sing us your favorite song. It can be a solo, duet, or even in a group. I just want you to sing the song that you sing in your heart. That will help us become closer together."

"Uh, Mr Schue, Then why is she here?" Britney asked. "Is your favorite song about a cat?"

:"She's going to help me sing one of my favorite songs. Those of you who are original members of New Directions know that my favorite song is Bust a Move, but my second favorite song is by Linda Ronstadt & Aaron Neville and is called Don't know much. Ready Em, I mean Miss Pillsbury?"

"Sure Sure Will, let's go...so so exciting" Emma stated in a nervous voice.

The song starts to play...

Will faces Emma and starts to sing

_Look at this face  
>I know the years are showing<br>Look at this life  
>I still don't know where it's going<em>

_I don't know much  
>But I know I love you<br>And that may be all I need to know_

Emma looked nervous back and Will and began to sing back

_Look at these eyes  
>They've never seen what mattered<br>Look at these dreams  
>So beaten and so battered<em>

_I don't know much_  
><em>But I know I love you<em>  
><em>That may be all I need to know<em>

They went back and forth singing to each other

_So many questions still left unanswered  
>So much I've never broken through<em>

_And when I feel you near me_  
><em>Sometimes I see so clearly<em>  
><em>The only truth I've ever known is me and you<em>

_Look at this man_  
><em>So blessed with inspiration<em>  
><em>Look at this soul<em>  
><em>Still searching for salvation<em>

_I don't know much_  
><em>But I know I love you<em>  
><em>And that may be all I need to know<em>

Puck announces out loud "Well I just feel liked I watch the two of you eye bone each other"

"Puck" Will states in a warning voice.

"Mr Schue, Miss Pillsbury That was Beautiful. Can I for one just say how glad we all are that the two of you are back together. What a beautiful couple you make." stated Kurt

Ok guys, well now that you get the idea, I want to hear your favorite songs this week!

"Uh Miss P, was that your favorite song?" Finn asked.

"Actually Finn it's not. If we have time this week I will share my favorite song with you, if you would like."

"We'd love it Miss P. Make sure you come to all our practices from now on, we like it when you are here."

As soon as the kids left Emma looked into Will's eyes. She knew the sacrifices he had made to be with her. He had given up one of his biggest dreams. Sometimes she wanted to pinch herself cause it still didn't seem real. She was with the man she loved. She had him finally and forever.

"So Em you ready to go home? I just realized that I don't even know your favorite song. What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see Will. I like surprising you!"_  
><em>


	2. Emma's Favorite

Emma had thought about the assignment Will had given the kids all week. She liked lots of songs. Her ipod was full of a variety of music, Will had made sure of that. So many songs ran through her mind that she didn't hear Rachel knock at first.

"Come in Rachel. How can I help you today?"

"Well Miss Pillsbury, I actually came to help you. I know you don't typically perform in glee club and wanted to offer to help back you up for your song choice if you need backing vocals. I'm such an amazing singer as the lead but for once I thought I'd try backing someone up, just to see what it's like."

"Rachel, that's very kind of you. I was just picking a song now. I think I know which song I would like to do, but do you think we could find one more person. The song I have in mind would need another person to back me up."

"Oh I'm sure we can. Any of the girls in glee would gladly do it for you. I'll text Tina and see what she says"

"Awesome, let's practice at 4 today, does that sound ok?"

"Sounds great. Tina texted me back, she's in"

"Ok thanks Rachel...see you at 4"

Emma and the girls practiced the song 4 times that week, each time feeling a little more comfortable with the lyrics and the dancing. Emma wasn't much of a dancer, but the simple chorography made it pretty easy for her to keep up. Rachel even came up with super cute & easy costumes for them to wear, and Emma felt ready. Sure, this was not in her comfort zone, but even Dr. Shane had noticed how much Emma had grown as a person. Allowing her heart to actually be shown on her sleve was another step she felt she was ready to take.

"Alright guys, who is ready to go today?" Will asked. Emma hadn't told him she was ready.

"Tina, Ms. Pillsbury, and I are ready" Rachel blurted out. Emma had to roll her eyes at Rachel trying to hog the spot light.

"Well what a suprise, let's hear it!" stated Will.

Emma & the girls got up in front of the group and cued the band to start playing. Suddenly a 90's pop song filled the room. Will was a little surprised. For all the music Emma loved, this wasn't a song he would have thought she would have picked as her favorite. However, life with Emma, he was learning, was always full of suprises...

Emma stood up and began to sing

The secret of love  
>I thought I understood<br>The way it's supposed to be  
>I never imagined you could<br>Blow my theory apart  
>But now you're running away with my heart<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I don't wanna think about it<br>Don't wanna think clear  
>Don't analyze<br>What I'm doing here  
>Wanna be impulsive<br>Reckless  
>And lose myself in your kiss<p>

Impulsive  
>I wanna be... impulsive<br>I'm gonna be impulsive... reckless  
>And lose myself, lose myself<p>

As Emma took a seat, everyone began to cheer.

"Damn Shuester, you got yourself a HOT little ginger" Puck stated

"Puck, knock it off" Will stated

"Seriously, Ms P that was wonderful." Kurt stated

As the kids left Will took a long look at Emma. He realized that although she was scared, she was telling him she wanted to be with him, only him, forever. And that was a great feeling...

**Ok super cheesy I know. Impulsive? Why not? Will has a thing for 80's songs, why can' t Emma have one for 90's songs...I think I'm gonna do Puck next but I don't know! Reviewers get brownies & cookies & hugs & rainbows from me!**


	3. Puck's Favorite

Puck spent hours listening to songs on his iPod. He found lots of songs he could sing. None of them really meant much to him. It wasn't that he didn't like singing songs by Billy Joel or even trying his hand at Eminem, but it wasn't him. Hell, too bad he had already sang Rebecca Black's Friday, or he'd do that. What on earth could he sing?

He walked into the school. Who could he ask? If he asked Schue, he'd probably have him singing some damn Journey song. God, not Journey. If he asked Miss Pillsbury she'd probably stumble around and start singing stupid pop music. No, this was one the puckmiester had to figure out himself. He decided he needed a distraction, so he figured he'd try out going to Math class. Just to make sure he didn't learn anything, he took his iPod with him.

As the teacher droaned on about stuff he didn't' care about and couldn't understand, the perfect song came on his ipod. He knew this song was perfect for him, it kicked ass but showed him having a serious side. Plus he could play guitar and considering he still wanted in Lauren's pants, He needed to up his inner rockstar. He could kick ass and do this.

He actually practiced. And by practice, he actually played through the song 12 times before the next glee meeting. He gave up going to Math and English to practice. Who the hell needs English when your gonna be a rockstar! He was excited to sing to the other kids and to hopefully finally land his chance with Lauren.

He walked into glee that day, and said "I'm ready to sing." Mr Schue said "Ok Puck you are up then. Take the floor and show us what you've got"

Puck walked in front of the group and began to sing…

_I hurt myself today  
>To see if I still feel<br>I focus on the pain  
>The only thing that's real<br>The needle tears a hole  
>The old familiar sting<br>Try to kill it all away  
>But I remember everything<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>What have I become<br>My sweetest friend  
>Everyone I know goes away<br>In the end  
>And you could have it all<br>My empire of dirt  
>I will let you down<br>I will make you hurt_

_I wear this crown of thorns  
>Upon my liar's chair<br>Full of broken thoughts  
>I cannot repair<br>Beneath the stains of time  
>The feelings disappear<br>You are someone else  
>I am still right here<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>What have I become<br>My sweetest friend  
>Everyone I know goes away<br>In the end  
>And you could have it all<br>My empire of dirt  
>I will let you down<br>I will make you hurt_

_If I could start again  
>A million miles away<br>I would keep myself  
>I would find a way<em>

Initally the group was silent. Finally Santana looked at Puck and said "You so kicked ass on that song" The entire group was gathered around Puck to congratulate him on a job well done.

While the group was gathering, Emma pulled Will aside and said "Shannon said she wants in on this favorite song thing too. She said she'll have something ready for the next meeting. Is that ok?"

"Sounds fine to me. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course Will, see you later."


End file.
